


Vampire Heart

by hellsynki_death



Category: HIM (Band), His Infernal Majesty-Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Ville Valo-fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsynki_death/pseuds/hellsynki_death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heartbroken woman find solace in the arms of a vampire long asleep til the sound of her tears woke him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again. Once again this story is un beted and a pure work of fiction. I own none of the recognizable characters and only own the ones i made up. I really hope you like this story though

Vampire Heart 

She collapsed on top of the stone of his coffin without thinking." Why? Why did they do it? I trusted him and he was sleeping with my younger sister." She said between sobs. She climbed up and started to wrench the lid off of the coffin, planning on dying there when she felt a hand on her wrist. Shocked she looked down to see a white hand clasping her wrist." What the hell?" She spat out as she tried to struggle out of his grasp. "SHHH" The stone crashed to the floor and she stopped struggling when she saw him. He was handsome with long dark brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and a lovely smile. "What's going on?" He sat up and she saw that he had no shirt on." My name is Ville." "What are you? You should be dead?" "Ahh but I am. You see love I am a vampire." "W-what?" "Yes love. A vampire. I was a sleep until I heard your sobs." "How long have you been here?" "Too long" "All this time I've been coming here?" "Yes. I heard your sobs of sorrow and pain. I so wanted to be here to hold you. Now I can." "Why me?" "I feel in love with you over the years. I yearned to love you, to keep you safe." "I don't understand." "I know love. Do not worry I am here now."

 

Slowly she opened the door to her home." Hello?" “No one is home love." She jumped. “I thought I told you to wait in the…….." “I missed you.” “I was only gone for a ……." “I know" She sighed "o.k. go on inside. Make yourself at home." “Is there a way I could wash up?" “Um ya… Down the hall second door on your left." “Thank you" She nodded and watched him down the hallway and go into the bathroom. “UM Love. Can you help me?" “Sure. Hold on." She climbed to her feet and walked to the bathroom door. "How can I help …….." She was taken aback. She had opened the bathroom door to see him standing there entirely naked. “How do I turn it on?" “Do you want to take a shower or a bath?" “I…" "Here" She walked over to him. “How hot can you stand it?" “Very" " o.k." She bent down and stopped up the tub, then turned on the hot water. “Will you join me?" "No" She felt a hand on her hip as she turned off the hot water and turned on the cold. "Will you stay in here and talk to me?" "All right. Hold on." She turned off the cold. "It’s ready" He nodded and climbed in. "Will you help me?" He asked as he sat down in the steamy water. "With what?" "My hair and back" "Wait, what? You want me to wash your back and your hair?" "Yes would you please?" "I guess" She sat down on the side of the tub, took a deep breath, and reached across him for the soap. "You are beautiful." She jumped. "No I'm not" “Ah but you are." "No. Now turn and face the wall." "Why?" "So I can wash your back." "Oh" He turned towards the wall. "So. Why were you in that coffin?" “I had it built years ago to sleep in." "Why would you…." "Vampire’s sleep" “Why did you sleep for so long?" "I was lonely and I was tired of having no one to love." "Oh. Ohhhh." He had turned his head and kissed her hand. "Will you love me?" "I- I ……" "Yo Syn. Where are you?' "Oh Shit" "who is that?' "My boyfriend Hank." "Hello? I know your home." "What do I do?" "Make him think you have moved on" "How?" "Kiss me." "But…" "What? Taking a bath?" "All right." She placed her lips over his gently only to have him deepen the kiss. "Hey Syn………..What the hell…..." Ville pulled away. "May we help you?" "Who the hell are you?" "Syn's new boyfriend". "Really?" "You interrupted us, now if you don't mind..." "Actually I do?" "Ville don't. He might hurt you." "Do not worry love. I will be fine." "Please don't." "Ya Ville don't. you might get hurt." "What I don't get is what she saw in you?" "I bet you couldn't please her you look too girly to have a dick let alone balls." "Really. How big is your pecker?" "Two inches" Ville laughed "Mine is ten inches." "Ya right" "And I bet you got STD's from her sister….What is her name?" "Faith..." "I should kill you for this" Ville stood up and stepped out of the tub "Really now. You think you could hurt me?" "I know I could. You probably couldn't hit the broad side of a barn." "Do you really want to find out………" Ville Dunked as Hank swung at him trying to hit his face. Ville punched back hitting Hank square on his jaw, causing blood to dribble out of his mouth. Hank tried to hit back but Ville just dodged and hit Hank so hard that Hank went crashing out the window. Syn came running over. "Is he dead?" "No not yet." "He might come back." "I don't think he will. He is too ashamed of being beaten by one who looks like a girl."

Syn sighed as she watched Ville walk about her bed room. "Why don't you sit down and talk to me. I hardly know you. All I know is your name and what you are." Ville smiled and sat down beside her on the bed. "Well I was a count. I was born and raised in Finland. I was in my early twenties when I was turned. I was turned while a woman was sucking my pecker. I guess you could say I died happy. I love to sing and I can play the piano and the violin. My last name is Valo. I was never married or engaged. I have a breathing problem………….." "O.K. I guess I know enough about you now." "What about you?" "What do you mean? What about me?" "Tell me about yourself." "There's not much to tell. I'm a chef. I have no family other than Faith. I'm 25. I don't drink or smoke. I love horses and wolves. I love reading and writing. I've never been in love before……….." "Shhh. Do not cry love. I love you." "But you don't know me" "I know my heart and it says that I love you and I listen to it. I can sense that you care enough to help me adjust. And I would gladly give up my life if only to spend a night inside of you." Syn started to cry. "Please don't cry" Ville put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Why are you so sweet to me? You're not like any other guy I know?" "Shhh. I know love. Do not worry. I am here now and all your troubles are gone. I will protect and love you." "You admitted it yourself that you wanted to have sex with me." "That I did and I meant it. I would love to have sex with you but only when you want to" "Why do you care what I want?" "I told you that I love you" Syn pulled free of Ville and laid flat on the bed. "I don't think I'm ready yet" "I know you’re not love." "Are you sure that you don't mind waiting?" "I know I do not. Trust me love. I won't hurt you." "I think that you're the last gentleman." "Maybe. Maybe not." Ville suddenly jumped up. "What's wrong?" "I have to eat?" "Eat what? What do you want to eat?" "I need blood." "Oh. Ummm."  
"Do you have any cows?" "Um ya. I own a couple of cows. They came with the house and I couldn't get rid of them no one in Muncie, Indiana wants cows. Cows are too good for the hicks." "Good. Where are they?" "In the barn out back. It's unlocked. Just help yourself to my cows."

 

After Ville left she started to think. What am I doing? Can I really trust him? I really do like him though. When he kissed my hand I felt shiver run up my spine. I bet that sex with him would be like dying and going to heaven. The only other man I've been with was Hank and he was horrible in bed maybe it was his two inch penis. Ville is such a sweetheart and I bet he would make sure I enjoy it. I bet he even would go out of his way to make sure I enjoy it and I bet I would. I know he won't hurt me, but can I be sure. He is a vampire……………. "Syn……" She gasped when he walked back into the room. His entire bottom lip was covered in blood. "D-did you get enough to eat?" "Yes I did thank you…..Is something wrong?" "You have a little something on your mouth….."Ville wiped his mouth on his arm and saw blood. "Oh sorry love." “No. It's all right. I just wasn't expecting the blood that's all" He walked over and sat down next to her. "Did I scare you love?" "A little.." "I would never hurt you" He leaned closer to her until his lips were inches from hers. "Trust me." "I do" His lips brushed hers softly " How well do you trust me?" "Why…?" "How well do you trust me?" "With my life and with my heart" "Then just relax." She did. She relaxed and let him take total control of her. Gently he lay down beside her and placed his hand over her heart, before rolling over on his side. Slowly he began to undress her and laughed when she shivered as his fingers lightly brush her skin. " I'll be easy. If I hurt you I'm sorry. It's been a while for me." He sat by her feet and allowed his gaze to wash over her body. From her long midnight hair and blue eyes to her toes with the black nail polish. He finally tore his gaze away from her body and lowered his head until his lips brushed her calf. She sighed. Slowly he kissed his way up her leg until he reached her clit. Once there he caught her gaze as he allowed his tongue to toy with her most intimate area. She gasped at the shock of his warm, wet tongue playing with her nether regions. When she screamed his name he smiled and caught her mouth in a fierce kiss. "Did you enjoy that love?" He gasped after he pulled away. "Oh yes very much so." "Ready for more?" "If you are" Ville smiled and let his hand wander until it found her clit. "Since Hank had such a small pecker I have to stretch you out so I don't hurt you." Syn nodded. "Hold on love" First he slid one finger inside of her and the back out again, the he added a second, and then a third and finally a fourth until he felt that she was ready. He rose above her and discarded his pants before aligning his body with hers. "I'll try to be gentle" She closed her eyes and nodded before opening them again. Ville grinned and pushed into her up to the hilt. Syn gasped out his name and rose until their bodies met. "God…." Gently he pushed her back down and retreated until only the tip was left inside. She moaned. He did it once again until satisfied that she could handle it he started an easy pace, in-out-in again before speeding up. As the pace sped up he angled his hips so that every thrust brought him in contact with her even more than before. She screamed his name making him speed up even more. He felt himself Cumming but fought off until he felt her start to cum around him. She cried out his name as she fell limply to the bed gasping. He pulled out and collapsed down beside her. "Wow. That was amazing" "Yes it was." "Thank you. I never knew that sex could be like that……..wow." "Trust me love. It will never get old. Not with you" " Ville. I think I'm in love with you." "I know I love you……Don't worry about it love you'll know in time. Give your heart time to heal."


End file.
